Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, but Words
by SignsofSam
Summary: Blaine knows his thoughts are horrible, but he watched Finn try to soften the blow of outing Santana, the only thing he could think about  was what a hypocrite Finn Hudson was, because Finn didn't welcome him, and Finn certainly didn't accept him.


**Title:** _Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, but Words…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Glee_. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'll returned them (mostly) unscathed soon.

**Word Count: **~2000

**Spoilers/Warnings**: spoilers for the trailer attached to the end of 3.07

**Summary:** _Blaine knows his thoughts are horrible, but he watched Finn try to soften the blow of outing Santana, watched Finn tell her how they're all there for her, that the Lesson of the Week is in support of her, that they all accept her, and the only thing Blaine could think was what a __**hypocrite **__Finn Hudson was, because Finn didn't welcome him, and Finn certainly didn't __**accept**__ him. _

**Author's Notes:** So, this is what I'm doing instead of studying for all the junk I have due in the next five days before finals start….

_Smack_.

The sandbag shifts, just a little, and Blaine cracks the faintest of smiles as he catches it with a left hook that would make his father proud. He hasn't been boxing long—he had started to help restrengthen muscles in his arms that went unused as he was recovering from his assault, and, of course, to teach him some self defense—but boxing has quickly become one of the best stress relievers in his life. Each landed punch sent a streak of pain up wrapped hands, the faint hurt chipping away at his anger until the anger fizzled and the punches slowed and he felt like he could face the world again.

_Smack_.

Blaine knows his thoughts are horrible, but he watched Finn try to soften the blow of outing Santana, watched Finn tell her how they're all there for her, that the Lesson of the Week is in support of her, that they all accept her, and the only thing Blaine could think was what a _hypocrite_ Finn Hudson was, because Finn didn't welcome him, and Finn certainly didn't _accept_ him.

No, Finn makes snarky comments at him, about him. Finn makes quips about the Warblers. Finn criticizes his song choices and how he sings them. Finn thinks Blaine is taking over the glee club. And Blaine…Blaine is just so _damn_ tired of what Finn thinks about him.

_Smack_.

It all came to a head today, he can't help but think as he wipes at his sweat-soaked forehead with a sweat-soaked forearm, letting the liquid soak into his jacket. It all came to a head because twenty minutes ago, Blaine finished his audition for one of the Sectional solos. Twenty minutes ago, Finn made yet another snarky comment about how Blaine thinks he's superior to them all because he was with the Warblers and about how Blaine's trying to steal the lead (and though the _again _is left hanging, everyone in the silent room knows it's there, the huge five-letter elephant in the room).

_Smack_

He shifts on his feet, back the balls, forward and to the left, just a little, as his hand hits the bag and it jerks on the chain, and he remembers how…how _disappointed_ he felt, because he was tired of feeling like the odd man out. He has been at McKinley for months, and he still felt like no one but Kurt really liked him. So he glared at Finn, the anger building and rumbling inside, and he walked to his chair, picked up his bag, and walked out the door after snapping, "you know, you 're such a fucking hypocrite, Finn".

_Smack_.

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

The anger is beginning to wane, and soon he will answer his phone that's been ringing nonstop since he left the choir room. He knows it's Kurt, knows he's worried, and he cares, he does, but his anger is red hot and he needs to cool off before even attempting to talk to his boyfriend.

_Smack_.

His hands are stinging, and they will probably be swollen and bruised when he's finished, but each punch cracks his anger, and pieces are slipping away, and _that's_ what he need right now, bruises and swelling be damned.

_Smack_.

The gym door opens, and he dares anyone—_anyone_—to come taunt him right now. For all his time at McKinley, he's been pretty lucky. Sure, he's been at the butt of some jokes by the jocks and sure, he's been on the receiving end of a slushie or two, but for the most part, they've left him along, even though he wears a pound of gel in his hair, dresses like he's straight from the fifties, and all about stretching the bounds of acceptable PDA with his boyfriend.

"What was that?"

Finn's voice is loud, obnoxious in the quiet sound of the gym, but Blaine ignores it, hand catching the bag again, this time with so much force he sends it spinning on the chain. He moves again, shifts towards the right this time, and catches the bag in a kidney shot that would make his father proud. "You know, I really wish you'd leave me alone right now, Finn," he answers quietly.

_Smack_.

"Whatever, dude. You can't just storm out of glee club because I made a-"

Blaine's head jerks up, and he fixes Finn with a glare. "Made a what, Finn? A comment? You've done nothing but make comments since I got here. I don't get it—what's your problem, huh? "

"I have not-"

"You know, when I first walked in that choir room, I expected some backlash. I've heard all about Jesse St. James—I met him at prom—and I know it's hard for you guys to trust transfers. But of all the people in that room I thought you were going to be on my side. I thought you were going to be my friend. Instead, the first words out of your mouth were _I just want Blaine to know we're not the Warblers. We're not into the bells and whistles and the ball hockey._ Do you know how that made me feel, Finn?"

"They're just words, Blaine."

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

"Let me tell you something about words, Finn. I've been teased since I was a little kid, even before I came out. Back then, before I was _gay_, not only was I shorter than the other kids, but I was also tinier. I was going through a phase where I refused to cut my hair and I used to wear these huge thick-rimmed glasses. Before I came out, I was the _geek _ and the _dweeb_ and the _nerd_. Afterward, the words just became more hateful; _fag_ and _queer_ and _queen _ and _bitch_."

_Smack_.

"Kids in school can be cruel, absolutely, horrendously cruel and their words hurt just as much—if not more—than sticks and stones and fists. And you, Finn? The person who was supposed to be my friend, the one who supported Kurt and I? Your words hurt way worse than your fists ever could."

_Smack_.


End file.
